


Commander

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, Kid Sam, Wee!chesters, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: The Commander of the garrison stationed on Earth gets curious about the future True Vessels of his eldest brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 14:** Mall

It was the year 1985, according to the Gregorian calendar.  The planet known as Earth had rotated on its axis approximately seventeen times (or two weeks and three days had passed) since Castiel, a seraph class angel, had been appointed as the new Commander of the Garrison that was charged with watching the inhabitants of the planet.  More specifically, they were charged with watching the species known as humans.  Their previous Commander, Anael (another seraph class angel) had abandoned the post one day without warning and disappeared.  His appointment to the vacated post had been met with some contestation as some had thought Uriel’s no-nonsense approach made him better suited to the roll of Commander, despite Uriel not having the proper temperament for the position.

As Garrison Commander, Castiel became privy to certain things other angels were not.  One such thing being just how imminently expected the long prophesized apocalypse was… and the exact identity and location of the Michael Sword.  Castiel was ordered to keep track of the Michael Sword, as well as the Boy with the Demon Blood.  (There were many such children whose blood ran tainted with that of a demon.  But this one was different from the others.  He had a much more prominent destiny in store for him.)

The two were currently located in the American state of Colorado.  Castiel made the decision to check on them personally.

**Somewhere in Colorado**

Sammy had just turned two years old.  Today, in fact.  John had taken the boys to the local mall to buy something small for him to play with and to stock up on some much needed supplies.  The boys had just wandered off to the toy section when they were approached by an older boy.

“I am not certain you should be away from your father right now,” the boy said in a strangely low voice.

“’s okay, I’m looking after my baby brother,” Dean stated, standing as confidently as a six year old could.  Little Sammy toddled up to the boy who looked down at him, head tilted to the side with a look of confusion on his face.

“Hi,” he waved.

The boy blinked. “Hello,” he intoned.

Sammy giggled. “Who you are?” he asked, tilting his own head.

The boy frowned for a moment, as though he was puzzling something out. “Oh, my name is Castiel.”

“How old are you?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked up at Dean. “My vessel is ten years, seven months, three weeks, and two days old.”

Dean frowned in confusion. “So, you’re ten?”

Castiel blinks at the child in front of him. “… Yes. I am ten.”  Both boys giggled.  Castiel was both confused and intrigued by the sound.  While he understood the human concept of laughter, he couldn’t understand why they felt the need to be laughing now.  He tilted his head and squinted. “I don’t understand. Was that funny?”

Sammy moved away from the two and plopped onto the floor in front of a display of stuffed animals.  Dean snickered. “My name’s Dean and I’m six. This is Sammy,” Dean introduced himself and his brother. “Sammy, show Cassiel how old you are.”

“Dis many!” Sammy looked up from the stuffed moose in his hands and held up two fingers.  Castiel opened his mouth to correct Dean’s pronunciation of his name but reconsidered when Dean kept talking.

“I taught him that this morning,” Dean said proudly.

“That’s… that’s good… I think,” Castiel responded.

“It’s his birthday today,” Dean explained.

“O-oh… is it?”

“Dee! Cass! Play wit me!”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean said and grabbed hold of Castiel’s hand, leading him sit on the floor near Sammy.  He snagged a couple stuffed toys from the shelf, handing Castiel the stuffed bee and keeping the squirrel for himself.  The two brothers played with their toys, giving the stuffed creatures voices and names that Castiel knew to be highly inaccurate.

“Cassi’l, play wit us,” Sammy implored, looking up at Castiel.

“Um… buzz buzz.” The boys both grinned, peals of laughter sounding through the toy isle they were seated in.

Castiel sensed the man approach.  He could feel the moment when that man had begun to panic and search for the two boys he was currently seated next to.  John Winchester turned the corner into the isle, a frantic look on his face which quickly shifted to relief as he spotted his sons.  He paused and watched them as they played.  Castiel could see the small smile that tugged at the young hunter’s lips.  He slowly made his way towards the trio of boys.

“There you boys are,” he said.

Dean turned around quickly to face his father. “Daddy!” The boys abandoned their toys and ran to their father. “We was playin’ with Cassiel!” Dean explained as he dragged his father back to where his new friend had picked himself up into a standing position, the stuffed bee still clutched in his hands.

“Well, hello there, Cassiel,” John greeted. “My name’s John. Hope my boys weren’t too much of a bother.”

Castiel squinted his eyes up at the senior Winchester. “Hello, John,” he intoned. “They were no bother at all.”

John quirked an eyebrow. “That’s good.”  He turned to his sons.  “Well, boys, it’s time to go. Say goodbye.”

“Bye, Cassiel,” Dean said before launching himself at his new friend, hugging him tightly around his waist.  Castiel froze, unsure of how to respond.

“Bye, Cassi’l.” Sammy copied his brother and latched onto Castiel as well.  Castiel blinked down at the toddler who looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes… the Boy with the Demon Blood… the True Vessel of Lucifer himself.  He looked between him and Dean – the Michael Sword.  After some hesitation, he wrapped an arm around each boy, stiffly returning the gesture.

“Goodbye, Dean. Goodbye, Sammy.”

**Somewhere in Heaven**

“Castiel.” A voice sounded behind the Commander as he made his way down the hall towards the Captain’s office to deliver his first report on the status of the Michael Sword.

Castiel turned around to see one of his brothers who worked, not as a soldier, but as an aide to the higher administration in the Intelligence Division. “Theo,” he nodded.

“Brother, you are to report to Naomi in Intelligence for an emergency debriefing.”

Castiel paused, a moment of hesitation as he went over his brief interactions with the two human children.  He internally shook himself and nodded, altering his direction away from his Captain’s office and towards the sector that housed the Intelligence Division.

“Of course, Brother.”

**Somewhere in the Continental United States of America**

It was the year 1985, according to the Gregorian calendar.  The planet known as Earth had rotated on its axis approximately eighteen times (or two weeks and four days had passed) since Castiel had been appointed as the new Commander of his Garrison.

As Garrison Commander Castiel became privy to certain things, such as the exact identity and location of the Michael Sword.  Castiel was ordered to keep track of, _but not approach_ , the Michael Sword, as well as the Boy with the Demon Blood…

…he reported to the Intelligence Division a lot.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Something help me, my mind goes directly to smut at the word “debriefing”…
> 
> Referenced “John Winchester’s Journal” by Alexaner C. Irvine


End file.
